


A Valentine's Surprise

by IronicallyPineapple



Category: Smol.Mandy, Ty.Doug, 惊天大逆转 | Tik Tok (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicallyPineapple/pseuds/IronicallyPineapple
Summary: Mandy has the best Valentine's Day of her life.
Relationships: Mandy/Ty
Kudos: 2





	A Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for cringe. Don't say I didn't warn you.

For Mandy, February fourteenth started like any other day. She woke up around eleven a.m. and started up the shower. As she waited for it to heat up, she decided to check her TikTok notifications. As per usual, she had quite a lot, but one comment in particular stood out among the crowd. Ty.Doug commented: "Damn shawty, you look cute as hell." Her face lit up as she clutched her phone to her chest. She could feel her heartbeat quickening, and her face turning red.  
"Thank God there's nobody around to see that reaction," she thought to herself. But just as she started settling down, she got a notification: Incoming facetime from Ty. "Oh my gosh, right now? What should I do?" Mandy worried. "I don't want him to be upset, but I was about to shower.." She decides to let the phone buzz and tell him that she was already in the shower when he called. She continued with her day as usual, not even thinking about today's date. When she got out of the shower, she noticed her phone had a new discord notification.  
She unlocked her phone to see that she had a message from Ty, reading, "Hey, what's up? I really wanted to talk to you, can we facetime later?" Again, she felt a swirl of emotions in her chest. She immediately messaged him back that they could in just a few moments. She quickly got dressed and began doing her makeup for the day. ___ minutes later, and after a deep breath in preparation, she got back on her phone and called Ty. Almost immediately, her screen was filled with his stunning face. His gorgeous eyes stared deep into her soul, making her feel weak. Immediately she noticed was how well dressed he was, as if he was planning on going out today. What she didn't notice was that he wasn’t in his bedroom, where he usually called from.  
Excited as ever to talk to him, she asked, “So, what did you want to talk about?” Ty hesitated for a second before responding, “Well, I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day.” The look in his eyes indicated there was more left unsaid, but he didn’t continue.  
“Aw, Ty, you’re so sweet!” Mandy exclaimed. The call lasted for another fifteen minutes before she realized she hadn’t yet eaten. “Oh, I’ve got to go, but I’ll talk to you again soon!” she assured him, before hanging up. She took a moment to soak in the euphoria before heading downstairs.  
“Good morning Mandy, you seem happy,” her mom remarks.  
“Oh, well, I guess,” she awkwardly responds, grabbing a box from the cupboard.  
“Is it because of a boy? I heard you talking to somebody upstairs-”  
“Mom! Stop it!” Mandy said, turning a bright shade of crimson. She had no clue it was that obvious, but the truth had been exposed. She decided to shut the conversation down, but that was when the doorbell rang. Eager to get out of the embarrassing situation, she hopped to her feet and hurried to the door. Opening it, she gasped as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Looking back at her she found Ty, holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. He looked nervous, but that expression only made him that much more gorgeous to her. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time, and asked, “Ty? What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I told you I wanted you to have a good Valentine’s, didn’t I?” He smirked. With this, she squealed with delight and embraced him in a hug, nearly crushing her gift in the process. She couldn’t hide how overwhelmed she felt in that moment, but she didn’t want to. For the first time in months, Mandy felt truly safe and happy. In that moment, she knew that Ty was meant for her, and she also knew that he felt the same.


End file.
